the_shadowversefandomcom-20200215-history
USS Endeavour
The USS Endeavour is a Miranda-class vessel owned and operated by Starfleet. Constructed in the year 2370 at the San Francisco Fleet Yards, it was given as a gift of sorts to Orion Shadow, a unicorn from the planet Equus, by his then-commanding officer Jean-Luc Picard. Orion called it the Shadowfall, (NCC-1123) and captained the ship during his first and only five-year mission in space. Following Orion's return to Equestria in 2376, the ship sat in storage for several years before being restored and refitted in 2402, at Orion's request. In 2403, the Shadowfall was renamed the Endeavour and given to Orion's daughter Gemini, who took command in June of that year. Service History The ship's maiden voyage began on 20 June 2403, when the crew traveled to the planet Tenebris, where the spirit of Nightmare Moon was causing trouble. Gemini was briefly removed from command in January 2404, when she, her Chief Medical Officer, and Security Chief were removed from their posts by order of Vice Admiral Nechayev. Installed in her place was Abacus Cinch, commanding officer of the USS Cairo. Cinch, Nechayev, and Alan Brown of the USS D'Artagan worked in concert with the Cardassians to experiment on the Equestrian crew's magical abilities, in the hopes of duplicating or exploiting them. Brown's plan later failed when Commander Raven orchestrated a mutiny aboard the Endeavour, throwing Cinch out of power so that Raven could instigate a rescue mission. Gemini later returned to the Endeavour and resumed her command as captain. In June 2404, the ship was briefly taken over by humanoid changelings, led by the traitorous ensign Milo Iscariot. Fortunately, it was later recovered. Design The Endearour’s physical design resembles that of Miranda-class vessels dating back to the 23rd century, such as the Reliant, the ship hijacked by Khan Noonien-Singh in the 2280s. Exterior The Endeavour’s exterior is composed of a single primary hull, consisting of a saucer that was similar to that of the Constitution-class. Mounted on the underside of the primary hull were two nacelle pylons connected to the warp nacelles. Design features of the primary hull included a docking port located on the forward section of the ship; the aft section included two shuttlebays, separated by the vessel's impulse engines. These shuttlebays were visually numbered; "1" being on the rear-port side, and "2" on the rear-starboard side. Also included was a superstructure immediately above the primary hull, as a dorsal extension of the ventral nacelle pylons. This superstructure was equipped with torpedo launchers and phaser banks. Weapons The Endeavour features six dual phaser banks located on the primary hull – three mounted to the top and three mounted on the bottom of the saucer, and two single phaser emitters mounted just beneath the impulse engines. The roll-bar above the hull features two tubular phaser emitters on each side that fire both forward and to the ship's flanks. There are also two forward and two aft photon torpedo launchers housed in a pod mounted in the center. During the kidnapping of Captain Shadow by the Cardassians, Lieutenant Commander Emerald Wave used the opportunity presented by the appearance of a Cardassian battle fleet to try out a new weapons system based on Equestrian magic, referred to by Doctor Hoofer as a "tickle bomb.” Further magic-based weapons, including an Orbital Friendship Cannon and magi-torpedoes were later developed and installed. In August 2404, the ship's crew partnered with the Borg to defeat an invading Cyberman fleet, with assistance from an enigmatic traveler known as the Doctor. A representative of the Collective known as the Conduit assisted Lieutenant Commander Wave in improving the ship's engines, allowing the ship to go beyond warp 9. Though the Borg later attempted to betray the Endeavour crew, their improvements remain to this day. Interior The Endeavour’s main bridge is designed after the Enterprise-E's, per Orion's original specifications. Gemini’s ready room is not of typical Miranda-class design, as it has been magically modified to be much larger than the ship schematics would imply. This room is a steampunk-inspired space with wood floors, a glass panel leading to her work desk located in the center of the room, bookshelves, rugs, large plush chairs, and four staircases leading to a secondary level, with chandeliers hanging from bronze pipes on the ceiling. Main engineering contains a vertical warp core, with multiple levels surrounding the core. Said warp core is augmented to run partially on Equestrian magic, in addition to the standard matter/anti-matter mixture. The staging area of the transporter room on board the Endeavour possesses six transporter pads. Transporter control could be accessed through a console located on the bridge. There are two shuttlebays, located port and starboard of the ship's center. Both of the shuttlebays hold escape pods capable of transporting several personnel in case of emergencies, though neither have yet been used. The crew quarters located on the outer rim of the ship contain several large picture windows, littered with numerous large support braces. Also present is a holodeck for recreational activities, and a lounge known simply as Ten Forward. Category:New Endeavours Category:Ships